Los 12 de Pandora
by Mikemetal
Summary: Una guerra interna se libera en una orden secreta que busca recoger todos los males esparcidos de la caja de Pandora. El forense balístico Jason Dark se ve involucrado en este evento caótico y deberá seguirlo hasta su conclusión.
1. Capitulo 1: Jason

**Capitulo 1**

 _Jason Dark_

Mi Nombre es Jason Dark, tengo 29 Años, trabajo en una estación de policía, soy el asistente del forense principal, mi especialidad es balística, recientemente no había habido casos relacionados con armas de fuego que requirieran la intervención del especialista, así que me limitaba a cubrir mi guardia mientras hacía inspección de mi arma de reglamento. Mi aspecto no daba la sensación de un detective privado ni un intelectual o un "Nerd", usaba una camisa negra ajustada por fuera con Jeans y zapatos del mismo color, con una característica bata blanca de laboratorio y mi carnet identificador en la solapa de la bata, mi piel es blanca, uso una barba corta en mi rostro y tengo el cabello un poco largo peinado hacia atrás.

Tras terminar la inspección procedí a llenar unos informes, la soledad de la pulcra sala de análisis, solo me acompañaba el susurro del aire acondicionado el toque de las teclas del computador y el tic tac del reloj, que para ese momento marcaba las 11 de la noche. Aburrido me estire un poco y me levante de mi silla hasta la máquina de refrescos, y dejando caer una moneda ordene un té frío en lata, deje que el líquido refrescara mi garganta, mientras hacía esto mi teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi bata, tome y vi que la llamada era de mi compañero Richard, no éramos amigos muy cercanos, solo de reunir a la gente de la estación a pasar un buen rato ocasionalmente, no recuerdo exactamente lo que dijo excepto por estas palabras "Tu hermano está en el hospital, ven pronto"

Caminaba por los pasillos blancos y fuertemente iluminados, viendo todo en una difusa ilusión, todo nublado a causa de la preocupación de mi Hermano mayor, Matthew Dark el cual se dedicaba a viajar constantemente como parte de su carrera de arqueólogo, o al menos eso decía, casi nunca venía a casa, y justamente hoy que se encontraba en la ciudad algo lo había mandado al hospital. Finalmente alcance su habitación y lo encontré allí, su cabello castaño claro revuelto y una dolorosa expresión en su rostro, el cual estaba lleno de moretones y raspones, su torso se encontraba envuelto en vendas, las cuales parecían ser la 3ra o 4ta muda de ellas que le habían hecho, los doctores se acercaron, diciéndome que se encontraba en grave situación, que debían mantenerlo bajo observación durante algunos días.

Me acerque a él y volteo a mirarme, se veía muy demacrado en ese estado, debía haber perdido mucha sangre, le dije que no hablara en el instante que abrió la boca pero su mirada me hizo quedarme callado, siempre había sido de aquellos que tienen una poderosa presencia e imponen respeto a los demás, "oh hermano, cuanto detesto que me veas así" comenzó a decir Matt "pero me alegro que llegases antes de mi muerte, la policía quería interrogarme pero necesito guardar mis fuerzas para hablarte a ti" continuo "no hables así, los doctores dicen que" interrumpí y el me interrumpió a su vez diciendo "Ellos no saben lo que yo sé, pero no me hagas gastar más fuerzas en palabras inútiles, lo que debo decirte es importante.

Matt tomo mi mano y cuando la retiro había una esfera de cristal Negro del tamaño de una pelota de golf "no puedes dejar que nadie más tome esto, es mi última voluntad para ti, ahora… debo enseñarte todo lo que pueda en el tiempo que tengo" Dijo antes de que una punzada de dolor recorriera su rostro, con gran esfuerzo llevo su mano a mi frente y la golpeo con la palma de su mano, en ese instante un flash de imágenes pasaron por mi mente, demasiado rápidas para distinguirlas todas, solo pude entrever una larga escalera, una habitación oscura con varias personas y una diabólica sonrisa, luego no vi nada más, un ligero dolor pasaba por mi cabeza mientras volvía a ver todo en la habitación. "Jasón, por favor, te he enseñado todo lo que se…Debes buscar a As, el causó esto, el traiciono…" comenzó a toser "a los 12 de pandora, yo falle y se llevó mi llave… pero hay esperanza… los demás están…" en ese momento comenzó a toser y sangre a brotar de entre sus labios, todos sus signos vitales se dispararon en descontrol, los médicos entraron con velocidad al cuarto y me sacaron de él, yo intente quedarme pero fui forzado afuera. Una hora más tarde… Matthew estaba muerto.

Al día siguiente el sol brillaba de forma hermosa y una amable brisa corría por entre los árboles, pero para mí era igual que si hubiese una horrible tormenta, mis padre habían fallecido hacia unos 5 años, y mi madre sufría de Alzheimer, por eso no había una poderosa reacción de parte de ella, aunque se encontraba en la sepultura de su propio hijo, los antiguos vecinos y compañeros de estudio de Matt se encontraban allí, llorando su perdida, mis colegas de la policía también se encontraban para dar su apoyo en aquel momento. Al final del día incluso mi madre había sido llevada a casa, pero yo seguía frente a la tumba, confundido y con el objeto que él me había entregado apretado en mi puño. "cumpliré tu última voluntad Matt… lo prometo, encontrare al que te hizo esto y lo llevare a la justicia, así sea lo último que haga.

El trabajo me dio unos días libres a causa del duelo, así que me encontraba en casa, naturalmente buscando darle sentido a las últimas palabras de mi hermano, mis manos se deslizaban veloces por el teclado buscando cada uno de los términos que podía recordar. Pero toda la búsqueda era inútil, solo salían referencias a los mitos griegos y grupos de teatro, frustrado decidí irme a dormir. Quizá hubiese sido mejor no haberlo hecho, contrario a lo que esperaba, el sueño me tomo rápidamente y en medio de las tinieblas oníricas comencé a soñar.

La oscuridad me rodeaba por todas partes, la poca luz que había provenía de una lámpara de neón que parpadeaba e iluminando débilmente las paredes de lo que parecía ser un almacén, el suelo estaba cubierto por casquillos de bala y algunas armas, no entendía que había ocurrido en aquel lugar ni como había llegado ahí… de pronto oí un fuerte sonido de golpe contra carne, y al mirar su pecho una enorme garra salpicada en sangre me atravesaba la caja torácica, entre en pánico, hasta que me di cuenta que no sentía dolor, siguiendo la figura de la garra dio con la silueta de un hombre encapuchado con una larga capa negra. La capucha ocultaba los rasgos de su cara pero la sombra dejaba ver justo su boca, la cual estaba en la forma de una retorcida sonrisa, de pronto escuche la voz de matt – ¿Porque… nos traicionaste? El otro sujeto dejo escapar una pequeña risa antes de responder – ¿La respuesta no es obvia? Deseo el poder que se nos encomendó proteger… ¡lo haré mío! –soltó haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

Abrí mis ojos, el sudor recorría mi frente y mi respiración estaba agitada, mi instinto me hizo llevarme la mano a mi pecho, pero como es obvio no tenía nada, ¿que había sido eso? Un sueño era la respuesta más lógica, compuesto de las últimas palabras de Matt y el informe policiaco de donde se le encontró, un almacén vacío con montones de destrozos y sangre en las paredes, pero por otra parte, era tan real, quien era ese hombre que había visto en sueños, estaba vestido de forma extraña, decidí que si era alguien capaz de hacer algo así debía haber registros de él, en la noche iría a mi oficina a tomar la información que pudiese.

Una vez hubo caído la noche entre a la comisaria, me registre diciendo que venía a buscar algunos objetos míos de mi escritorio y luego saldría, me aleje de recepción y salude al sargento García, un gran hombre dedicado a su trabajo, le dedique una simple sonrisa y seguí hasta mi despacho, encendí la computadora y de mi bolsillo saque mi disco duro portátil, lo conecte bloqueando la cámara de seguridad con mi cuerpo mientras ponía algunas de mis pertenencias en mi maletín, fingí que miraba algunos informes sin terminar cuando la verdad copiaba la base de datos del registro de armas a mi disco duro, hice esta operación lo más rápido que pude, sintiendo algo de culpa pues no hacía algo así desde que estaba en la secundaria, y tras eso Matt me regañaba y… en fin, volví a poner el disco y cerré mi sesión de la computadora, me despedí de todos y salí.

Caminaba por la desolada calle respirando profundamente del aire nocturno, no me moleste en tomar el bus que me llevaría a casa, cuando iba por la mitad del camino, una voz extraña llamo mi atención, en un tono musical me llamo por mi nombre "Jason Dark" busque el origen de la voz, rastreándola hasta un hombre sentado en un muro alto, probablemente entrando en sus veintes, llevaba unos pantalones de jeans color azul oscuro, o negros con botas de motociclista, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero con púas, y el rostro estaba cubierto parcialmente por su cabello, era un sujeto que sabía mi nombre y jamás lo había visto en la vida, instintivamente le pedí que se identificara, mientras alcanzaba el arma que tenía en mi chaqueta, el sujeto bajo de un salto del muro alto, que quizá tendría unos cuatro metros, y cayo como si nada, en ese momento un torrente de pensamientos corrieron a través de mi mente, no era posible que fuese el, demasiado extraño, demasiada coincidencia. "¿Quién eres?" repetí en tono autoritario, sacando mi arma y apuntando directamente.

"Vaya, vaya, que agresivo, pero tienes razón, debería presentarme, se me conoce por varios nombres y apodos, pero me gusta llamarme a mí mismo As" dijo aquel sujeto, escuche la última palabra como en cámara lenta, mientras mi sangre hervía "muévete un centímetro y te vuelo la tapa de los sesos" Dije como aquellos policías de las películas antiguas… había perdido la capacidad de pensar claramente y dije lo primero que me paso por la mente, tome mi celular y sin dejar de apuntarle, comencé a marcar al número de emergencias, vi cómo se movió hacia mí en un impulsivo movimiento "BANG" había halado el gatillo, le había atinado de frente y lentamente comenzó a caer hacia atrás, pero de pronto, se detuvo en su caída y comenzó a levantarse de nuevo, me encontraba paralizado de la impresión, mostró su sonrisa diabólica, me pareció ver un par de colmillos como los de los vampiros y sus ojos brillaban con un tono rojizo, "Siempre es divertido, hasta que alguien pierde un ojo" dijo en un tono que reprimía una carcajada, para cuando quise volver a halar el gatillo, se movió mas rápido de lo que podía reaccionar, des armándome y enviándome hacia atrás, caí sentado y sentí una terrible punzada en el estómago, seguido por el calor de la sangre manando de mi herida, el tenía un arma en su mano derecha, una especie de revolver alargado, con una cuchilla bajo el cañón, mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando hablo "tenías que ser buen detective e involucrarte… sabes tu hermano hubiese preferido morir solo… antes que meterte en todo esto… por eso sospeche de ti… había algo extraño en el hecho que te llamase" dijo As mientras revisaba mi maletín y volcaba los documentos que en él se encontraban, tomo el disco duro en sus manos y lo miro. "¿planeabas buscarme no es así?" rio por un instante y luego estrello el aparato contra el suelo, haciéndolo añicos con sus botas "lastimosamente la curiosidad mato al gato Señor Dark" menciono antes de inclinarse para hablarme a mi nivel, "sin embargo, voy a deleitar tus últimos momentos de vida contándote cómo llegamos a esta situación…" Sonrió y comenzó a relatar.

 **Nota de Autor:** Bienvenidos al mundo de los 12 de Pandora, esta historia nació como un proyecto de cómic por allá en el año 2009, sufriendo refinamiento y cambios constantes, a falta de un buen progreso a la hora de dibujar, he decidido convertirla en una serie de historias cortas, este mundo esta basado ligeramente en la historia de la caja de Pandora, espero que conforme vaya escribiendo los capitulos pueda ir mejorando la calidad y que sea de su agrado, agradezco los comentarios y sugerencias que puedan ayudarme a lograr ese proposito, se despide de ustedes Mikemetal


	2. Capitulo 2: Traidor

Capitulo 2 Traidor

"supongo que tendré que comenzar por el principio…no creo que en el estado en que estaba Matt pudiese decirte algo más que mi nombre" dije como si Jason pudiese responderme. "todo comenzó hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando pandora fue entregada por orden de los dioses junto con una caja después que Prometeo entregase el secreto del fuego a los hombres, se le advirtió a pandora que no abriese la caja, pero eventualmente la curiosidad pudo con ella, y al abrirla todos los males del mundo se esparcieron sobre la tierra, llorando desconsolada por el error que había cometido pandora miró nuevamente dentro de la caja, quedaba una sola cosa, Elpis, el espíritu de la esperanza, fue lo que quedó dentro del contenedor, con ayuda de esta Pandora fundó una orden de guerreros especiales que dedicaban sus vidas a regresar los males nuevamente a la caja.

Estos guerreros iban equipados con armas místicas, las cuales usaban para su noble propósito, ellos fueron conocidos como los 12 de pandora, con el paso del tiempo empezaron a realizar sus labores fuera de los ojos del mundo y se convirtieron en una orden secreta, tu hermano y yo éramos parte de esa orden… lo cual nos lleva a hace seis* meses…

La naturaleza rodeaba el valle en el que nos encontrábamos, lleno de vegetación, ríos y cascadas que adornaban el camino de la gran escalera que descendía en espiral por el valle haciendo paradas en 12 recintos de arquitectura griega divididos en grandes anillos que llevaban a un gran edificio al fondo del valle, el edificio tenia los rasgos comunes a las edificaciones circundantes, pero estaba coronado por varias estatuas y en la parte más alta había un enorme cristal, que proyectaba luz en una columna que subía a las alturas, señal de que los altos mandos de la orden se encontraban reunidos, cada recinto completaba un anillo los cuales sellaban mágicamente la entrada al salón principal, evitando que cualquier intruso pudiese infiltrarse evitando los recintos de los anillos.

"¡No puedo Creer que nos hayan negado la entrada!" dije exasperado. "Cálmate no es la gran cosa" Dijo Amelia, una mujer con largo cabello rubio y rostro severo, "Amelia tiene razón James... no hay necesidad de alterarse" Dijo Marco al que apodaba Winter, un joven pelirrojo y de cabello corto con carácter ligero, vestido con ropas más abrigadas de lo que su entorno exigía. Nos encontrábamos sentados en las escaleras entre el 12vo y el 11vo anillo, yo miraba el Salón principal mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente "¡incluso han dejado que la mocosa entre! ¿Porque nosotros no? Tenemos tiempo en esto y hemos cumplido suficientes misiones como para poder verla ¿no es así?" dije sin voltearme a mirar a los demás.

"Se llama Scarlet" escuche a mis espaldas "¿qué?" "dije que su nombre es Scarlet, no puedes ponerte en contra de tus compañeros solo porque estás enojado" continuo Amelia "Ella cumple sus órdenes establecidas por la reunión así como nosotros debemos cumplir las órdenes que recibimos. Yo tenía un importante viaje de negocios en mi vida normal… pero estoy atendiendo a esto porque es acepte seguir órdenes cuando me uní a la orden... ¿porque tú debes ser distinto?" La mirada de Amelia era filosa y fría, aun cuando era amiga y compañera de As, nunca había cortado su carácter para con él.

"Vale chicos cálmense no hay necesidad de ponernos así… simplemente dejemos pasar las cosas" intervino Winter buscando disminuir el conflicto antes que escalase más aún. "Uds. simplemente no entienden…" les dije en tono despectivo antes de subir de vuelta en los escalones rumbo a mi recinto personal. "James…" quiso hablarme Winter pero Amelia le interrumpió "déjalo, sabes que es demasiado temperamental, supongo que trabajar en la orden no es la gloria que esperaba" fue lo último que escuche antes de salir del rango de escucha, aquellas palabras me hicieron arder por dentro, pues en parte era cierto.

Después de discutir con ellos, me encerré en mi recinto, entrenando para disipar la ira, dentro del gran salón que era mi recinto, había todo tipo de equipamiento para entrenar, saque mi revolver Basilisco y comencé a disparar contra unos blancos de práctica, luego comencé a golpear un monigote de ejercicios… y tras dos horas de entrenamiento intenso, la ira no disminuía "¡Creen que soy débil…Que no merezco estar entre sus planes, que no soy más que un simple peón!" dije mientras golpeaba el muñeco de prácticas… me faltaba el aliento, y mis brazos ya estaban cansados, pues había forzado al cuerpo fuera de la costumbre, de pronto, un pensamiento llego a mí. "podría hacerme con el poder que está en la caja… si... si consigo mantener el contenedor bajo mi control… demostrare que soy más fuerte que ellos…". La manera como este pensamiento llego fue bastante inusual, era como si alguien me hablara… parece loco, pero es como vienen las grandes ideas. Este pensamiento fue creciendo dentro de mí en los días subsiguientes. Incluso después que los portales se abrieron al finalizar la reunión y las órdenes fueron entregadas, continuaba con este pensamiento.

Algunas semanas más comunique separadamente con Winter, decidí comentarle el plan, un reto de enfrentarnos a ellos uno a uno demostrando nuestro valor. Winter no tenía idea de los detalles del plan, dijo que a los demás incluso les parecería entretenido medir su fuerza de esa manera.

Mientras acompañaba a Amelia en una misión contra unos demonios de arena en el desierto de Utah decidí compartir mis planes con ella una vez terminara la batalla y los espíritus de aquellos demonios fuesen contenidos. Una reacción contraria a la de Winter fue lo que recibí al revelarle esta información "No puedes estar hablando en serio…" dijo incrédula de lo que acababa de oír "¿tú no estás pensando lo que yo creo verdad?" Continuo mientras su cuerpo se tensaba ante el aura que yo emitía, una ansiedad y una repentina necesidad de silenciarla ante el peligro que suponía a mis planes, fue donde comencé a sospechar, no quería hacerle daño a Amelia, pero sentí que si no la eliminaba seria el fin de mis planes y aquello no debía ser detenido por nadie. Decidí ser diplomático y optar por mi carisma "Vamos Amelia… confió en ti, sé que Winter tu y yo podemos lograr eso… todo el poder de la caja para nosotros" fue mi error haber dicho la última frase, eso quitaba toda la apariencia inocente al plan.

"¿Winter está también en esto?" Inquirió con un deje de preocupación en su voz, Su rostro reflejaba una preocupación y la seguridad de que algo muy grave estaba ocurriendo frente a ella. "Entrégame Tu anillo y acompáñame al valle de Pandora" Dijo Amelia apelando a la sensatez, deje escapar un suspiro de decepción al oír su propuesta. Saque mi revolver basilisco y apunte a su rostro halando el gatillo, Amelia rápidamente esquivo ese disparo, ahora consciente de que en algún punto mi mente había cambiado demasiado, ella sacando su propio revolver decidió intentar someterme. Ambos estuvimos apuntándonos sin disparar hasta que Amelia hizo un mal movimiento lo cual inicio el tiroteo, ella corría y esquivaba buscando una cobertura para responder el fuego, mientras yo soltaba una ráfaga de balas tras ella, buscando mi propia cobertura, finalmente ella la consiguió detrás de un muro natural hecho de piedras.

"maldición ¿realmente esto está pasando?" grito Amelia mientras los disparos sonaron en la piedra. Al detenerse el sonido ella invoco de su guante el arco de la luz, su arma de pandora, un arco de un metal ligero, en los costados tenía dos orbes de cristal de un color azul profundo como el mar, a lo largo de la estructura del arco corrían líneas doradas, no tenía cuerda para tensar, pero esta apareció hecha de un ligero resplandor cuando Amelia sujeto el arco con fuerza, y una flecha se materializo cuando adopto la posición de sujetarla, en un movimiento que duro milésimas de segundo, Amelia salió de su cobertura y disparo su arco, enviando una flecha veloz en mi dirección, esperando incapacitarme, yo me había detenido para recargar el arma pero conocía a Amelia y esperaba que ella usaría su arco de igual manera, así que estaba preparado cuando vi el resplandor que arrojaba mi antigua compañera. Rodé hacia un costado y disparo un par de veces y apretando mi mano izquierda en un puño susurre "Anillo de la Posesión" mientras dirigía la mano estirada al suelo, ligeros hilos etéreos salieron de mis dedos y levantaron del suelo a múltiples figuras humanoides hechas de tierra y roca, las cuales se arrojaron al combate contra ella.

La arquera disparo flechas contra los enemigos que se iban acercando, corriendo y pateando lejos a los que conseguían llegar a su rango vulnerable. Conociendo mi poder, ella solo tenía que incapacitarme para que el perdiera el control sobre las figuras, pero yo tenía la ventaja numérica, Amelia frunció el ceño pensando que era inaudito que tuviera que usar su poder para enfrentarse a un aliado, ¡Lluvia de flechas! Dijo mientras alzaba el arco en Angulo hacia el cielo y sostenía la tensando el hilo de luz, el arco se movió tal cual como si fuera un arma automática, soltando una multitud de flechas de luz que cayeron a su alrededor eliminando los enemigos.

yo me encontraba detrás de una cobertura hecha de muñecos de roca, dirigí mis dedos al suelo diciendo "calavera" y de el surgió un nuevo muñeco, este con rasgos más trabajados que los que había usado con anterioridad, este se movió a alta velocidad con la siguiente horda de muñecos de roca, hechos de los fragmentos de los anteriores, Amelia contraatacaba con flechas sin dejar de moverse, caían uno, dos y tres muñecos, mientras que el muñeco Calavera corría entre las flechas evadiéndolas con facilidad, al llegar a la cercanía de Amelia salto y alzo su brazo convirtiéndolo en una cuchilla curva muy afilada.

Amelia rodo por el suelo para esquivarlo, pero al alzar la mirada el muñeco Calavera estaba frente a ella una vez más, Amelia alzo su arco y freno el golpe con ello, pero el muñeco Calavera en un movimiento de muñeca le quito el arco enviándolo fuera de rango, lejos de quedar indefensa, Amelia apoyo su mano en el suelo y pateo a Calavera lejos, y comenzó a golpear a los muñecos que se acercaban, desmoronándolos con facilidad, no era el rango 10 de los 12 de pandora por nada, eso es algo que debo admitir, Amelia ya había logrado abrirse paso hasta donde yo me encontraba pero sin su arma de pandora estaba en desventaja.

Uno de los muñecos asalto a la arquera por la espalda y dos más la sujetaron de los brazos, Calavera envió su puño al estómago de Amelia, que dejo escapar un quejido conforme el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, los muñecos comenzaron a golpearla con fuerza, ella cayo de rodillas mientras yo me acercaba con una sonrisa divertida marcada en la cara, justo en ese momento aparecieron estas marcas rojas en mis mejillas, supongo que es gracias a que he logrado más poder sobre el anillo, ella murmuro al ver mi rostro "posesión", dijo era demasiado irónico que el portador del anillo de la posesión estuviese poseído. Realmente no se a que se refería pues seguía siendo yo mismo, más decidido que nunca, Un resplandor en la esquina de su ojo llamo la atención de la Amelia, su arco estaba de nuevo a su alcance tirado en el suelo, en un repentino movimiento Amelia se zafo de sus atacantes y se arrojó por su arco, pero cuando lo apunto directo a mi cabeza, todos los muñecos de roca se abalanzaron sobre ella, cubriéndola de tierra y piedras

Miraba la montaña de piedras mientras reía "no se vale que no me muestres toda tu fuerza Amelia, pensaba que siempre te tomabas en serio las peleas…" mi voz se interrumpió cuando vi que la tierra y roca se movía, Amelia surgiendo iracunda de él, el arco dividido en dos cuchillas, la cual era la forma secundaria del arco de la luz. "¡Tú no puedes matarme!" exclamo conforme se acercaba al a alta velocidad, pero fue detenida por calavera que apareció una vez más para recibir las cuchillas y atrapar los brazos de la barquera, impidiendo que Amelia se moviese. Salte sobre los hombros de calavera, mostrando en mis manos símbolos arcanos de magia prohibida hace mucho tiempo "¿magia de sangre?" dijo Amelia, y yo respondí "no quiero matarte, me sirves mejor viva…¡sucumbe!"Exclame mientras relámpagos atravesaban la cabeza de su compañera que gritaba de dolor. Tras unos minutos de esto Amelia cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos vacíos de emociones o pensamientos. Me acerque y bese la mejilla de ella "así está mucho mejor…ahora tenemos que seguir con la siguiente fase del plan" comente alegremente comenzando a caminar por el desierto, con Amelia siguiendo mis pasos.

 **Nota del Autor** : Bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de los 12 de Pandora, espero que les este gustando la historia, para todos los que quieran seguir al tanto de cuando se publican los capítulos y quieran un poco de contenido adicional, pueden seguir la pagina de facebook en: los12depandora Espero verlos pronto por allí, igualmente espero sus opiniones y comentarios. ¡hasta la próxima entrega!


	3. Capitulo 3: Ingenio

Capítulo 3 Ingenio

Los gritos cesaron, la luz roja se desvaneció y la frenética sensación de lucha dio paso a la contemplación de los actos realizados, Amelia estaba frente a mí, de rodillas con ambos brazos caídos y el rostro vuelto hacia el cielo, me deje caer en la roca que había escalado para atacarla con aquella magia prohibida, esa que se nos había enseñado como medio de protección, como reconocerla y evitarla, pero jamás para ejecutarla nosotros mismos. Me había apoderado de la mente de uno de mis pocos amigos dentro de la orden, y dado así el primer paso por un camino infernal del que ya no habría retorno.

Aun sentado en la roca bajo el sol del desierto, la llame por su nombre, su cabeza se movió lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba, su rostro serio había dejado paso a una expresión vacía, como el de una muñeca de porcelana, mirando en mi dirección pero sin verme realmente, quien era Amelia estaba bien enterrada bajo aquella magia, decidí hablarle "Amelia mi querida amiga, debiste haberme seguido de buena voluntad, ahora mírate" dije con cierto tono triste antes de recuperar mi compostura, debía probar que mi control sobre ella era eficaz, si no, era lo mismo que colocarme un puñal en la espalda. "Amelia, ponte de pie" Ordene y ella obedeció al instante, el control físico estaba asegurado, debía revisar que no había bloqueado por completo su mente o sus talentos. "¿Quién eres?" le pregunte "Y por favor, cambia esa cara me estás haciendo sentir incómodo."

Su ceño se frunció nuevamente y adquirió una expresión similar a la de la Amelia de toda la vida, pero sus ojos aun carecían de vida, supuse que debía tomar algo de tiempo antes de que el hechizo la hiciera ella, pero bajo mi control. Ella comenzó a hablar "Mi nombre es Amelia Johnson, Soy inglesa, me dedico a la administración de múltiples empresas, soy la Décima Guardiana de la Caja de Pandora…" alce mi mano y su voz se detuvo "es suficiente" decidí que era seguro que volviéramos a la casa segura de la orden, ya la estableceríamos como nuestra base de operaciones.

Nos subimos a un vehículo todo terreno que habíamos estacionado a no mucha distancia de nuestra pelea, cuando habíamos recién comenzado la misión, tome el volante y arrancamos de vuelta a la ciudad, "Amy cariño ¿sabes cuál es la siguiente fase del plan?" Ella negó en respuesta, sin apartar la mirada del camino, "Cazaremos nuestro ascenso en la orden, un guardián a la vez, y una vez que tenga control de la caja de pandora, demostrare que estaban errados al habernos usado como simples peones, pero eso es a largo plazo, tú conoces mejor al líder de los espectros de hades verdad?" esa era la primera división de los doce de pandora, encargados de las cacerías de amenazas pequeñas y la primera línea en caso de una invasión al valle de pandora, o como yo lo llamo, carne de cañón.

Amelia comenzó a responderme "a Branko el noveno guardián ya lo conoces, es el portador de la cinta mental y sirve como nuestro jefe recibiendo las tareas de los altos mandos y distribuyéndola entre nosotros cuatro, actualmente vive en Brasil, donde se desempeña como parte de un equipo elite que lucha contra el narcotráfico en la selva del amazonas…" pase una de mis manos por mi rostro "al punto Amelia" le dije, no me gustaba que divagara tanto en detalles. "Debido a que puede leer la mente no le resulta tan difícil enfrentarse a sus enemigos, principalmente usa el cuerpo a cuerpo y en este momento anda en una misión fronteriza, eso fue lo que me dijo en la última reunión" "gracias Amelia, eso necesitaba saber desde un principio ".

Continúe conduciendo hasta llegar a la ciudad, y nos dirigimos a la casa de la orden, la cual era una casa común y corriente, pero para nosotros que entendíamos de ello, estaba protegida por montones de símbolos mágicos y encantamientos, que la aseguraban en contra de varios factores, además haciéndola pasar desapercibida, tanto que incluso los vecinos olvidaban que tenían una casa entre las suyas. Como esa había muchas más distribuidas por el mundo, establecidas por la orden para que sus miembros pudiesen tener bases en caso de que una misión se alargara demasiado o fuesen forzados a retroceder y recuperarse.

Aun nos encontrábamos cubiertos de tierra y sudor, así que tras asearnos y comer algo nos sentamos a preparar los planes, utilizando los conocimientos extendidos de Amelia en cuanto a nuestro Jefe para trazar diversas acciones que me permitieran luchar contra la cinta mental. Cuatro horas después ya teníamos un plan sencillo y empezamos a abrir el portal de transporte, un disco de brillo verdoso que permitía moverse por el mundo, era un método de transporte que usábamos los doce, eran parte de una red y mover la entrada o la salida de un par era una tarea ardua, y nos tomó bastante tiempo ajustar las coordenadas de entrada y salida debido a la ubicación de Branko.

Cuando todo estuvo listo al día siguiente me despedí de mi amiga con un burlón beso en la mejilla mientras esta me miraba con sus ojos fríos y vacíos conforme me arrojaba en el portal. Una vez del otro lado el calor era insoportable, había aparecido en medio de la jungla a mediodía, la humedad se hacía notar, y las plantas selváticas bloqueaban el paso a todas partes, escale con dificultad uno de los arboles cercanos, al llegar arriba solo vi más arboles a todas las direcciones, maldije por lo bajo y me baje del árbol, comenzando a caminar, utilizando el anillo para percibir la dirección general del alma humana más cercana, tras una media hora de caminar ya me había quitado la chaqueta y había consumido la cuarta parte de mis raciones de agua, maldiciendo a Branko por estar tan lejos de la civilización, la noche me alcanzo, y ahora padecía de las enfermedades conocidas como sed y hambre, pero no podía dejar de caminar, podía escuchar las bestias de la zona caminar alrededor, valorando si era una buena presa.

Finalmente bien entrada la noche el anillo me llevo hasta un rio que corría susurrando en medio de la jungla, en el percibió a Branko que era un hombre fornido de piel morena y cabello con porte militar, a pocos metros de un refugio apenas visible, mientras llenaba su reserva de agua, sujete mi basilisk mientras miraba en su dirección mis mejillas quemaban una vez más como lo habían hecho en la lucha con Amelia, contuve la necesidad de matar y di un paso más, de pronto todo se comenzó a poner oscuro alrededor de mí, y percibí una voz que me helo la sangre, "vaya vaya, si es el pequeño James", dijo la voz, materializándose en la forma de dos ojos detrás de mí, no había calculado que entraría en rango de su cinta mental estando tan lejos, "vaya vaya jefe, por fin te encuentro" dije en respuesta con mi tono habitual "me ha costado llegar hasta acá no te lo voy a negar" dije vaciando mi mente de los planes que tenía "que te trajo hasta este rincón del mundo" me pregunto "es demasiado lejos y no me habían informado que te esperara" le respondí con una mentira simple "Recién termine exitosamente la misión con Amelia, ella me dijo que viniera hasta acá, dijo que tenías una tarea especial para mí, así que más vale que sea importante, pensé que para este momento estaría en casa" los enormes ojos se movieron examinándome en silencio, mientras los sonidos de la selva seguían. "James ¿porque me estas mintiendo?" trague con fuerza "tampoco puedo acceder a tu mente, ¿no te parece de lo más extraño?" sentí que algo me sujetaba el brazo así que me libre y apunte mi arma a la oscuridad, dispare mientras cerraba mis ojos para concentrarme en lo que percibían mis demás sentidos, al hacer esto vi otro par de ojos mirándome y me dijo "te ayudare" abrí mis ojos y me lance a correr por la jungla, sonriendo de adrenalina y de haber superado la ilusión.

Había contado con el factor sorpresa para eliminarlo rápidamente pero eso no había funcionado, y ahora mientras corría por la jungla sentía su presencia detrás de mí, a los pocos minutos de haber comenzado a correr me prepare para luchar, invoque varios muñecos de tierra para que lucharan a mi lado y los repartí por el bosque, mientras que me subí a un árbol para atacar desde las sombras.

El llego al claro donde tendía mi emboscada, así que lance la primera oleada de muñecos, todos con la intención de matar, si no lograba distraerlo podría superarme, lastimosamente él tenía experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dada la naturaleza de su arma de pandora, que no le daba ventaja física sobre las criaturas, arroje unos muñecos a sus pies, tratando de inmovilizarlo, mis manos se movían como si dirigiera un coro, el movió su pierna con los muñecos y los estampo de una patada contra otros, haciéndolos añicos, igualmente sujeto a otro de su pierna y destruyo tres más, "James sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, detente ya" dijo Branko "esto se considera traición, ¿sabes que el castigo para los traidores es la muerte? El viejo detestaría matar a alguien por favor detente" dijo buscándome entre los árboles. No hice caso a sus palabras, mantuve mi boca cerrada, y mi mente en la meta, quedaba pocos muñecos ya, lo había rodeado por unos segundos, así que los dirigí todos hacia el centro, tratando de superarlo de una vez.

Nada, los muñecos no se encontraron con nada, maldije y trate de moverme de mi posición rápidamente pero sentí un fuerte golpe que me envió de vuelta al suelo, el sabor de la sangre estaba en mi boca, me levante y mire al hombre que sudaba a causa del calor y la pelea "buen trabajo Branko, no esperaba menos de ti, lograste localizarme, pero veamos si puedes hacerlo ahora" dije tomando de la sangre en mi boca y untándola en el anillo de la posesión, con ello pude crear dos replicas iguales a mí, y nos lanzamos a atacar, tras acercarnos un par de metros comenzamos a escuchar un zumbido que iba en aumento, nos detuvimos en precaución y Branko me grito que era un tonto por buscar traicionar a la orden, tras lo cual dijo "¡No conoces el poder de la cinta mental!, para leer, y destruir la mente" el zumbido se convirtió en un alarido, sentí como mis copias se rompían en pedazos, caí de rodillas atormentado por el alarido mental, Branko se acercó con una expresión severa en su rostro, sus nudillos tronando a medida que se acercaba.

Comencé a retroceder, solo podía suplicar por mi vida, comencé a sentir en un miedo que jamás había imaginado que podía sentir, mi espalda choco con la corteza de un árbol, y Branko se acercó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de mí, me miro con y lastima alzando su puño para comenzar mi paliza, pero al dar el paso que le daría el alcance su expresión cambio a horror absoluto, y alzo su mirada, solo para verme sentado en una rama, justo fuera del rango de su lectura, controlando a una marioneta de mí mismo. "¿no sabes que siempre juego sucio?" le dije a través de la marioneta, que salto sobre él, convirtiéndose de nuevo en una masa amorfa. "Bomba espiritual" di el comando y la masa sobre el cuerpo de Branko exploto, enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás, sangrando y adolorido, me acerque a él, y le mostré en mi mente que había usado la marioneta idéntica a mi como una extensión, lo cual explicaba porque el resto de las marionetas eran tan débiles, necesitaba cansarlo para que bajara la guardia "Esta será tu perdición" me dijo antes de morir tratando de alcanzar mi cuello.

Retire la cinta mental del cadáver, y así mismo tome la llave de la bóveda de pandora, el otro objeto que necesitaría para obtener el poder que quería. Agotado por la batalla me senté en la raíz de un árbol, y escuche de nuevo la voz anterior. "Buen trabajo James, estas demostrándoles que no eres débil" en ese momento supe que no estaba alucinando, "¿quién eres tú?" le pregunte a la voz, pensé que era una criatura que Branko estaba persiguiendo y que simplemente se manifestó ante mi presencia. "un aliado" me respondió la voz "he visto lo que quieres hacer, y me agrada, te he proporcionado fuerza cuando la has necesitado, y aclarado tu mente para vencer a este patético ser" observe el cadáver de Branko, tendido en la tierra y me concentre nuevamente "vas a ayudarme a vencerlos?" le pregunte a la voz, para probar sus intenciones

"Así es" recibí por respuesta "¿qué clase de espíritu eres?" insistí en sacarle información "soy un espíritu sabio, en la actualidad físicamente patético, es por eso que solo había observado durante siglos, hasta que te vi a ti James, tus metas nos convienen a ambos" sospechaba de sus intenciones porque la mayor posibilidad era que fuese un espíritu de la caja "¿cómo sé que no intentas manipularme?" me mostro imágenes de hacía mucho tiempo "hace milenios era una imponente criatura, estuve en la guerra contra la orden de los doce de pandora, pero fui traicionado y lo perdí todo quedando en este estado, ahora quiero ver a todas las hordas arder en el interior de la caja mientras yo me pongo esta vez en el bando ganador, tristemente los guardianes son débiles y necesitan una purificación junto con un nuevo líder, ahí es donde entras tu" me dijo "ahora portas mi marca en tu rostro, te prestare mi fuerza y sabiduría para ayudarte en tu misión" sentí que sus palabras tenían sentido y comencé a compartir su opinión.

Me levante del suelo y usando el anillo abrí una fosa profunda que se tragó el cadáver de Branko y volví caminando al portal que me llevaría a la base, ahí me esperaba Amelia, y llame a Winter para nuestra primera reunión, no debería haberme sorprendido el giro que tomaron las cosas. ¡Lo mataste! -exclamo Winter alarmado, cayéndose sobre el sofá tomando su cabello pelirrojo en sus manos "y que le hiciste a Amelia, ¡no reacciona! Amelia me escuchas?" grito Winter una vez más antes que le abofeteara "este era el plan Winter, pensé que lo habíamos discutido desde un principio" le dije mientras lo miraba irritado, no esperaba esta reacción de él, mientras le hablaba hice un corte en mi dedo, colocando la sangre sobre el anillo "no matar James, nunca hablamos de matar, no a los nuestros, debo decirle a los pilares" dijo Winter haciendo un ademan de levantarse, pero se encontró con la palma de mi mano en su frente "james...no...Por favor" suplico Winter antes de convertirse en mi segunda marioneta.


	4. Capitulo 4: Fantasma

**Capítulo 4**

 **Fantasma**

la siguiente parada se encontraba en Alemania, donde residía Bertram, un abogado de talento excepcional, que además era el octavo guardián de la caja de pandora, él es el portador del manto fantasma, esa arma le permite atravesar objetos sólidos, y proyectar el manto en la forma que necesite, pero como nunca había visto a Bertram luchar, decidí dedicarme a vigilar sus movimientos desde la distancia, a base de seguimiento, y usando la cinta mental cuando notaba que se volvía especialmente cuidadoso, así fue como después de una semana, el salió a la búsqueda de una criatura que se encontraba cerca, en un edificio del barrio industrial.

2001Una vez que la criatura fue derrotada y su cadáver se quemaba para volver a la caja, salí de mi escondite en las sombras, necesitaba que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, pues tras lo que había visto un ataque 100% basado en la sorpresa resultaría en mi derrota, para prevenir que me identificara, como lo había hecho Branko antes de él, usaba una máscara solo adornada con las marcas rojas de mi compañero incorpóreo, Inmediatamente

Bertram se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se giró para confrontarme "¿sabía que no estaba solo, eres tú el que controlaba la criatura?"

Negué sacudiendo mi cabeza lentamente a ambos lados y riendo por lo bajo "yo estoy para arrancarte el manto fantasma" y una vez dije esto me fusione con las sombras, apenas hice esto el manto empezó a resplandecer en varias zonas, la tela negra que cubría a Bertram, fue llenándose de líneas rojas que formaron el sello de pandora, en los bordes del manto se formaron navajas negras de bordes resplandecientes, la capucha del manto también había adoptado el sello de pandora, y aunque no podía ver sus ojos desde mi posición, sabía que Bertram me miraba, saque dos pistolas automáticas, puesto que sacar mi Basilisk hubiese sido delatarme, y comencé a disparar, las cuchillas se estiraron del manto, y moviéndose como si fuesen tentáculos comenzaron a desviar cada una de mis balas, detuve mis disparos al notar lo inútil de mi acción, así que volví a colocarme en una posición aventajada, note que cuando los tentáculos acuchillados se retrajeron, el octavo se hundía en el suelo.

El edificio quedo en silencio, no veía que se apareciese por ninguna de las paredes, camine el silencio, buscando su punto de salida sin éxito por unos instantes me apoyen contra una de las paredes por mero instinto defensivo, sin embargo fue en ese momento que cometí el primer error " diablos, se escapó el bastardo" murmuré antes de sentir un corte en mi espalda, gruñía a causa del dolor y di unos pasos hacia adelante, girándome antes de comenzar a disparar hacia la pared, allí fue donde me di cuenta que debía escoger si ocultarme o leer su mente, esto se debía a que mi experiencia con la cinta idea limitada tras jugar con la idea por unos segundos decidí que lo mejor era esto último pues me daría la ventaja de no salir herido.

Me detuve en el centro de la habitación y active la cinta, pudiendo ver así a través de sus ojos, me moví antes de que golpearan los primeros disparos y eleve mi mirada hacia mi enemigo, el caía desde lo alto de un muro con un revólver Basilisk en cada mano, aquello me tomó por sorpresa ya que debido a la rareza de las armas nunca había visto a un guardián con más de una y la que le había arrebatado al Branko estaba en manos de Winter, el octavo tardó unos pocos instantes antes de caer al suelo liberando una lluvia de balas hacia mí, usando el poder del anillo alce una pared de tierra para protegerme de ellas pero el calor en mi torso, pierna y brazo seguido de una punzada de dolor me indicó que no había podido frenarlas todas.

Herido y humillado no me atreví a continuar con la pelea así que lanzando un alarido mental conseguir frenar al octavo el tiempo suficiente para poder escapar no podía arriesgarme a usar una de las casas de la orden así que me oculte en una casa abandonada donde vende mis heridas lo mejor que pude, utilice la cinta nuevamente para vigilar el reporte del incidente que Bertram haría. Como esperaba el encuentro fue reportado pero sólo como un humano poseído, Wolf el quinto guardián y el encargado de los campos elíseos, que era el segundo grupo de guardianes después de nosotros los espectros de hades, le dijo que expulsar a la posesión y mantuviera al humano con vida y eso me provocó un alivio ya que me daría oportunidad de luchar sin arriesgarme a que el octavo peleará con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuide de mis heridas durante los siguientes tres días mientras pensaba en una estrategia para vencer a lo que no podía tocar, tras jugar con diferentes escenarios y teorizar en base a la batalla que había visto y la que yo mismo había vivido desarrolle un plan descabellado, el cual quizás me daría la oportunidad de vencer con el mínimo de riesgo posible, el espíritu que ahora me acompañaba no se había manifestado asumí que sólo lo haría en un caso de extrema necesidad fue así como volví al lugar de la batalla el cual estaba en reparaciones debido los daños que se habían producido hacia unos días por mi causa, prepare todos los detalles del plan antes de enviar un alarido mental a modo de desafío para que el octavo cayese en mi trampa, tal como lo esperaba él debía estar patrullando cerca ya que en tan sólo unos minutos percibir su presencia entrar al edificio.

Apenas hubo entrado comencé a descargar mis armas en su contra, para sorpresa de ninguno las palacio atravesaron sin dañarlo, el comenzó a reír " ¿acaso no has aprendido nada?" justo después de que hubo dicho esto mis balas se agotaron, en respuesta el saco sus Basilisk y yo volví a desaparecer de su vista utilizando la cinta mental, el camino arma en mano a través de la oscuridad esperando que me mostrara ante él, aparecí detrás de una columna y tal como esperaba varias balas volaron hacia mí impactando mi cuerpo aparentemente, unos metros más adelante el mismo proceso volvió a ocurrir, el plan estaba funcionando de maravilla había repartido muñecos de piedra por toda el área y los mostraba a modo de carnada para agotar su munición.

El familiar click del cartucho vacío hizo eco en el edificio, anunciando que estaba indefenso contra mí, inmediatamente arroje un muñeco de piedra contra el en un intento de flanquear lo pero él se hizo un lado y las cuchillas del manto hicieron trizas a mi muñeco arroje otro más hacia donde ahora se encontraba su punto ciego pero una vez más Bertram se volvió intangible esquivando el ataque y destruyendo el muñeco cuando estuvo frente a él. Envía un muñeco tras otro intentando comprobar mi teoría mientras el golpeaba a un atacante frontal arroje una roca contra su espalda, ésta no le atravesó sino que rebotó del manto y cayó en el suelo, había comenzado alcanzar me a causa de mantener mi escondite y enviar a los muñecos de piedra a luchar así que decidí enfrentarlo yo mismo para acabar con esta pelea de una vez por todas, al verme salir de mi invisibilidad Bertram libro sobre sí mismo a la vez que extendía las cuchillas del manto cortando a los pocos muñecos que quedaban a su alrededor y saltando hacia mi posición esta vez me había preparado además con un cuchillo largo que había robado de este mismo edificio.

Volví al modo de leer su mente lo que me permitió detener o desviar la mayoría de sus ataques con el manto, de cuando en cuando se volvía intangible para esquivar mis ataques o sea hundía en el suelo para flanquear me, por supuesto no permitía que esto ocurriera pero necesitaba que se viese el momento exacto para mí contraataque, éste llegó en el momento que repitió el giro sobre sí mismo me agaché esquivando apenas el círculo de cuchillas antes de levantarme dándole un gancho a su quijada, Bertram dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido de que mi ataque hubiese conectado y que el suyo fallara. Había lastimado el fantasma mi teoría era correcta y teníamos la oportunidad de vencer lo la cual malgaste por distraerme en mi pequeña victoria, lo siguiente que sentí fue un puñetazo directo mi cara que hizo añicos mi máscara y me envió de espaldas al suelo, sujete su brazo cuando me tomo por mi abrigo y vio mi rostro con lo cual su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa e indignación "¿james eres tú? ¿Cómo es posible que estés poseído?" me pregunto sin dejar de sujetarme, me esforcé en mostrarle una sonrisa la cual probablemente estaba manchado de sangre "no estoy poseído hago esto por poder" mientras decía esto había apuntado mi Basilisk hacia él y al el gatillo dos veces, vi la sangre correr por su traje y su expresión cambiar de nuevo a furia mezclada con desesperación.

Su puño se elevó en el aire dirigiéndose hacia mí golpeando me otra vez, disparé mi última munición pero tanto la bala como el golpe fallaron su objetivo pues yo también era intangible aquello me hizo soltar una fuerte carcajada y su voz sonó enojada cuando preguntó "¿cómo has hecho esto?" a lo cual yo le respondí "no puedes volverte intangible y sujetarme a la vez" tras decir estas palabras sentí mi espalda golpear el piso pues me había soltado y todas las cuchillas del manto ahora se formaban en ángulo directo a mí, en el cual no había escapatoria pero una vez más el octavo se había descuidado y caído en mi trampa ya que todos los eventos de aquella noche llevaban este momento cuando faltaban sólo cm para que las cuchillas me asesinaran Bertram se quedó paralizado como una roca sus ojos se deslizaron hacia su pecho, donde no había una bala sino la cuchilla envenenada de las Basilisk la cual dispare en el momento en que mi espalda tocó el suelo, así como yo no podía dañar le cuando era intangible él tampoco podía dañar me inicié estado así que aprovechando el instante de su propio ataque le disparé mi último recurso, pude ver cómo su boca se inundaba de sangre y las cuchillas perdían su tono rojizo para convertirse nuevamente en tela negra, empuje al octavo hacia un costado haciéndolo caer al suelo y limpiando la sangre de mi boca le quite el manto de encima. Al contrario del usuario de la cinta mental, Bertram no murió instantáneamente ya que el veneno de la Basilisk sólo impedía el movimiento por lo cual no encontrar resistencia tampoco cuando le quite la llave de la bóveda de Pandora, con lo que el cristal en mi bolsillo y el manto sobre mis hombros cuando me disponía a irme sentí el agarre de su mano en mi tobillo oí su voz diciendo " bastardo cómo has podido hacernos esto … Traidor … Los demás guardianes …" lo miré con lástima sin el manto no era más que un simple abogado moribundo " no escapar las" gruñó, tome una de sus Basilisk la apunte contra el " lo siento Bert pero el tuyo no es más que un caso cerrado" el disparo resonó por todo el lugar estoy seguro que incluso fuera del edificio comencé a caminar sin mirar atrás el incendie el lugar.

Cuando la tarde del día siguiente me dirigía hacia la ubicación del portal que me llevaría a la base vi un periódico con el rostro de Bertram anunciando que el abogado había fallecido bajo circunstancias misteriosas, hice una mueca de desagrado al recordar lo lenta que había sido su muerte. El tan sólo era el octavo guardián de los doce pero aun así había causado muchísimos problemas, incluso cuando yo tenía la ventaja de dos objetos de Pandora, sabía que me esperaba una fuerte tarea pero ya no podía mirar atrás porque hacerlo sería mi muerte y peor, una demostración de debilidad, las marcas de mi incorpóreo amigo volvieron a aparecer haciéndome olvidada la sombra de cualquier remordimiento y permitiendo me concentrarme en mi próximo objetivo, la mocosa de Scarlet.


	5. Capitulo 5: Cambiaformas

**Capitulo 5 Cambiaformas**

"Pobre niña, lo digo enserio" menciono Amelia mientras deslizaba sus dedos por su cabello rubio, me gire a verla mientras me encontraba recostado en el sofá contemplando las armas de pandora que había logrado adquirir, con un gesto de mi mano le anime esperando que continuara, "tiene un vasto futuro, pero esta en tu camino, lo que significa que será destruida como los demás, un fin trágico para una vida trágica...bueno en cierta forma acabarías con su sufrimiento" monologó Amelia. "¿Vida trágica? ¿De que hablas?" le pregunte, llevando mi completa atención a ella, "pues veras, cuando ella solo tenia 6 años su casa fue atacada por un espectro especialmente agresivo, Amatista había estado rastreando a la criatura por tres días, pero no pudo salvar a los padres de la niña, cuando llego estaban muertos, asesinados de una forma brutal y dolorosa, cuando ella atravesó la puerta el monstruo tenia a Scarlet en sus garras, la niña estaba muerta de miedo, amatista logro librarla y batallo contra la criatura, o cual según me contaron fue una pelea intensa, pero al final amatista gano, luego ella se convirtió en su tutora legal, haciéndose pasar por una tía lejana, pero Scarlet ya nunca pudo volver a hablar, por eso solo usa lenguaje de señas" termino de decir Amelia.

"pues verdaderamente es una tragedia, pero no implica que le mostrare piedad, siempre actuó con desdén hacia nosotros, ignorándonos como si fuésemos basura, y no dejare que se salga con la suya a causa de su pasado" sentencie "por cierto, Winter aun no ha vuelto ¿verdad?" pregunte, había enviado a Winter a recolectar cierta información que seria vital para mi plan y en el camino le indique que me notificase ante cualquier actividad sospechosa, Amelia negó ante mi pregunta y supe que todo iba bien, procedí levantándome para preparar todo antes de la siguiente misión.

Sentí las marcas quemar mi rostro una vez mas, mientras percibía la presencia de mi aliado incorpóreo, "no deberías detenerte, cada segundo que pierdes es mas probable que los guardianes restantes se den cuenta de lo que planeas" me dijo haciendo resonar su voz en mi cabeza. "ya lo se, por eso me pongo en marcha… ¿Alguna ventaja que pueda usar contra Scarlet?" pregunte en voz alta y Amelia me respondió "tienes que ser flexible, ella es la usuaria del collar de la metamorfosis, ten cuidado" Me dijo antes de levantarse e irse a mantener la señal falsa de ok que habíamos creado como cubierta.

Tras atravesar el portal verde me tomo unos segundos ubicarme donde me encontraba, parecía un camino rural a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, sabia que estaba en algún lugar de Francia, pero había dejado de preocuparme por la ubicación exacta ya que Amelia preparaba los portales para mi, camine por el pueblo como si fuese un turista mas, pero utilice el poder de la cinta mental, la cual había atado a mi cintura, descubrí para mi sorpresa que la cinta no necesitaba estar en mi frente para funcionar, así que lo use para esconderme de la vista directa de las personas sin volverme invisible pero sin ser realmente llamativo.

Pasee por el pueblo buscando rastros de la mocosa, utilizando el poder de mi anillo para tomar recuerdos de los lugares que atravesaba, ya que las almas de los lugares pueden almacenar memorias, inaccesibles sin algo como el anillo de la posesión, finalmente llegue a un parque y pude percibir que ella solía pasar tiempo acá, camine tratando de seguir su ruta, dándome cuenta que tendía a pasar largo rato en un mismo lugar viendo el amanecer, me encogí de hombros ante la ridiculez de ese acto, y seguí buscando siguiendo un rastro de migajas de pan en forma de recuerdos, llegue a una escuela, pude ver imágenes sobre que ella asistía allí, y como con frecuencia pedía permisos para cumplir con su deber de guardiana, me hizo gracia pues parecía algo salido de un libro de historietas, pero de pronto di un paso mas, y la cinta me aviso, Ella estaba en ese momento en el edificio… podría tomarla con la guardia baja, pero había demasiadas personas, eso atraería la atención de la orden antes de tiempo, y por lo que sabia ellos podían estar sospechando de que algo sucedía para este momento, así que decidí alejarme de aquella escuela, y la usaría como mi punto de ataque en lo próximo, utilice el resto del día pensando un plan para poder vencerla rápidamente, cuando por fin anocheció me dirigí de nuevo a la escuela, invadirla fue pan comido gracias al manto, y prepare las trampas para la pelea.

Una vez todas las piezas estuvieron en su lugar, me coloque la mascara que había usado la ultima vez para luchar contra Bertram, y colocándome en el centro del patio, emití un alarido mental, mezclado con la influencia de incorpóreo, que seguro atraería a Scarlet como mosca a la miel. Mi respiración se agitaba, la ansiedad de finalmente quitar a esa pequeña engreída de mi camino, los minutos pasaron como horas, solo en el patio con el viento como mi única compañía, hasta que la percibí, se acercaba rápidamente, pero no venia sola, ese es un elemento que no había considerado, o mas bien que había olvidado, a ella la acompañaba una diablilla llamada Imperia o Imp para abreviar, la cual según me habían contado había sido una anomalía extrema en la que la criatura permaneció en la tierra y su maldad volvió a la caja, oír sus pasos me saco de mis pensamientos, ahí estaban, ella vestida con cierto aspecto de rebelde con un mechón de su cabello teñido de un color purpura, venia acompañada de la diablilla, una criatura de unos 40 cm de altura con forma de mujer, vestida de negro y flotando alrededor de scarlet apenas moviendo sus alas.

"Señor Bertram!" Exclamo la diablilla a medida que se acercaban ambas, su confusión era natural, pues el manto que llevaba era de Bertram, apreté mi puño mientras las oía acercarse, y me giraba un poco reconociendo su presencia, manteniendo la carnada el mayor tiempo posible, "Scarlet dice que es una sorpresa verle en este lugar" pude ver que Scarlet le hablaba por señas a Imp y ella le servía de interprete. "vinimos porque sentimos una fuerte presencia maligna en este lugar… pero parece que se ha ido, ¿ha sido usted quien le ha derrotado? por cierto esta es la escuela en la que estudia Scar…" Interrumpí a la diablilla al girarme repentinamente y dispararle directamente, mandando a volar su frágil cuerpo partido justo a la mitad por mi bala unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, luego gire mi rostro enmascarado hacia Scarlet, la cual recién se recuperaba del repentino horror de ver a su acompañante muerta y marco distancia esquivando el primer disparo, en silencio camine un par de pasos mientras apuntaba nuevamente.

Esta vez no esquivo los disparos, sino que estos no tuvieron efecto, en apenas un segundo, relámpagos rojos brotaban del collar que llevaba Scarlet, y pude ver como su cuerpo se transformaba, su espalda se curvo hacia el frente, una cola surgió detrás de ella, de sus dedos crecieron enormes garras, sus piernas dobladas como las de una bestia, su rostro se desfiguro en un pequeño hocico y sus orejas se hicieron antinaturalmente grandes, antes de cubrirse completamente de un delgado pelaje negro, de lejos parecía una pantera humanoide, graciosa considerando que aun conservaba gran parte de su ropa, aunque no sabría decir a donde se había ido el resto. Apenas los relámpagos se detuvieron reanude mis disparos, pero esquivo las seis balas con una velocidad increíble, antes de darme cuenta estaba sobre mi balanceando su garra en contra mía, me volví intangible y salte hacia adelante, tratando de tomar ventaja, al poder retomar mi solidez active las garras del manto, y gire sobre mi mismo tratando de hacer un corte en su espalda, pero salió de mi rango antes que pudiese lastimarle.

Ella tomo una posición defensiva esperando mi próximo movimiento y yo hice lo mismo, expandiendo las púas a mi alrededor, de modo que si pretendía acercarse la cortaría como si fuese una trampa de oso, ella se puso a correr hacia mi en cuatro patas, dispuesta a atacarme de frente, que cosa tan estúpida, la espere y cerré la trampa a mi alrededor, pero calcule incorrectamente su velocidad, porque de pronto fauces del manto se cerraban detrás de ella, percibi todo esto en cámara lenta a causa de la cinta, podía verla saltando y en camino en el aire hacia mi, no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar así que invoque del suelo un pilar de roca que la golpeo justo en la mandíbula enviándola hacia arriba, deje escapar una risa involuntaria bajo la pequeña victoria, pero fruncí el ceño al no verla caer.

Solo me basto alzar la vista para darme cuenta de lo que había ignorado en unas fracciones de segundo, trazada su silueta contra la luna blanca estaba ella, finalizando su transformación, alas habían salido en lugar de sus brazos y sus patas felinas ahora eran enormes zarpas, lanzándose ahora en picado contra mi como las arpías de los mitos, rodé hacia un costado mientras esquivaba el primer zarpazo, luego rodando al lado contrario para evitar el segundo, con el polvo que levantaban sus enormes alas metiéndose en mis ojos, mientras gritaba maldiciones, me hice intangible hundiéndome en el suelo, resurgiendo varios metros mas adelante, entrando al edificio de la escuela, escuchaba las patas golpeando el suelo, mordiéndome los talones por así decirlo, había subestimado a la mocosa pensando que solo adoptaría una sola forma, ¡la maldita podía transformarse en muchas criaturas! Castigaría a Amelia cuando volviese, debió haberme dado los detalles, pero tampoco la forcé a decirme todo lo que sabia, de cualquier manera era mi culpa, esquive varias esquinas y salones usando el manto, logrando sacar un poco de distancia de Scarlet.

Cuando finalmente me alcanzo ya estaba en ruta de mi plan una vez mas, me quede parado al final de un pasillo, y ella corrió directo hacia mi, aprovechando el poco espacio le di un alarido mental, la cual la hizo caer de bruces, justo en el lugar donde había preparado algunas bombas espirituales "estalla" le dije mientras me hacia intangible para evitar la explosión, pedazos de pared, mesas, sillas y papeles en llamas volaron por el lugar, "lo logre" exclame recuperando mi tangibilidad, pero mis alegrías murieron al ver salir de entre las llamas a la mocosa transformada con un caparazón de tortuga como protección, sin duda le había causado daño, pero no la había matado, volví a correr por el pasillo siguiente, de nuevo ella siguiéndome los pasos a toda velocidad, empezaba a cansarme necesitaba parar la batalla de una vez, cruce en una esquina y usando el anillo arroje la pared para aplastarla, la muy asquerosa se transformo en un enorme gorila y separo las paredes mientras me seguía, El camino se había agotado, estaba atrapado en el auditorio, era allí que tenia que matarla.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta, retomando su aspecto humano y mirándome con furia, sin reconocerme aun, pero a causa de mis poderes ya se hacia una idea de lo que había pasado con sus compañeros, me señalo y toco su cara, haciendo un gesto de que me quitara la mascara, negué con mi cabeza, aprovechando esa pausa para recuperar mi aliento, ella comenzó a caminar hacia mi, mientras me señalaba una vez mas y deslizaba su pulgar por su cuello, oí mis propios dientes rechinar, mi corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho a causa de la presión, cuando finalmente dio el paso que faltaba comencé a reír a carcajadas "MUERE" grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras alzaba mi mano y luego la dirigía hacia abajo señalando a Scarlet, del techo cayeron enormes púas de piedra las cuales había preparado en caso de que esta situación se presentara, estas cayeron con un gran estruendo, levantando una densa nube de polvo.

"¡Lo hice, finalmente lo hice!" exclame victorioso, sintiendo una satisfacción increíble recorrer mi cuerpo, tome el manto con una de mis manos y lo agite para quitar el polvo y que me mostrase el cadáver de la mocosa, pero mi sangre se helo cuando vi lo que había ocurrido, en el suelo, entre las púas de piedra, las escamas reflejaban la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, la mocosa había esquivando las estacas convirtiéndose en una delgada Lamia! maldije en voz alta y me dispuse a dispararle, pero antes de poder halar el gatillo, un golpe me arrebato el arma, y sentí su cuerpo rodearme, inmovilizándome con una presión creciente, el aire me faltaba, y tras solo unos segundos su agarre me hizo expulsar el poco que conservaba, me ahogaba y no podía activar el poder del manto fantasma.

La mano de Scarlet alcanzo mi mascara y la arrebato, lanzándola lejos, sus ojos reflejaron la traición que ahora observaba con claridad, pero pronto sus ojos se nublaron con furia, la vi preparar sus garras, seguramente me mataría, la ironía de perder contra quien consideraba inferior, era un sentimiento devastador, pero oí la voz de incorpóreo, y en ese momento el tiempo parecía detenerse "¿vas a dejar que ella te arrebate por lo que has trabajado tanto? ¿vas a rendirte ante una forma de vida inferior? ¿te dejaras ganar por una niña que no sabe lo que es la verdadera fuerza? me das vergüenza, jamás debí haber confiado en ti, no eres mas que uno mas de aquellos débiles humanos, sin la capacidad de cumplir el destino que se les encomienda" fue entonces cuando una furia, una furia que jamás había sentido se apodero de mi, le demostraría a incorpóreo que yo no era como esos humanos inferiores, fue entonces cuando percibí que estaba gritando, mientras miraba a una aterrorizada Scarlet, la cual estaba aun sujetándome, mis músculos lucharon contra ella, y un alarido mental acompaño mis gritos, dándome la oportunidad de zafarme de ella.

Antes que pudiese reaccionar me había movido mas rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho, y la golpee con un enorme puño de piedra, enviándola contra la pared y haciendo que ella perdiera la transformación, todas mis acciones estaban fuera de mi control, me oía gruñir y gritar, mientras me lanzaba en una rápida carrera contra scarlet, sujetándola del cabello y dándole un rodillazo en su rostro, percibí el olor a sangre y aquello me hizo gritar mas, la tome de su chaqueta y la arroje contra un grupo de sillas al otro lado de la habitación, observe el brillo de su collar nuevamente preparando una transformación, pero no la dejaría, sujete el objeto de pandora, el cual me transmitió un calor increíble, quemando mi mano pero no me detendría aquello, poniendo mi pie sobre su pecho le arranque el collar, y su transformación se anulo, continúe golpeándola repetidamente, tomándola nuevamente y estrellándola contra un escritorio cercano, poco a poco recuperaba mi autocontrol, pero ella estaba perdida, podia manejar su cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, y cada golpe que daba la debilitaba aun mas.

Finalmente la tome a ella del cuello, elevándola por encima de mi altura, y comencé a apretarle, sus manos tomaron mi muñeca en un desesperado intento de sobrevivir, para ese momento volvía a ser yo mismo, y deje salir una profunda carcajada ante este nuevo nivel de poder que había extraído, convirtiendo mi brazo derecho en una enorme garra, la clave en su estomago, y sentí algunas gotas de sangre caer sobre mi rostro, la deje caer al suelo, y busque en su cuerpo hasta conseguir la llave de pandora, con esto ya tenia la mitad de las llaves para abrir la caja, así que salí al patio de la escuela nuevamente, y apretando fuertemente el collar de la metamorfosis cree un par de alas para literalmente volar lejos de allí.


	6. Capitulo 6: Reina de la Velocidad

Capítulo 6 Reina de la Velocidad

Aterrice en el techo de un edificio alejado de donde acababa de luchar con Scarlet, a pesar de que no había habido reacción inmediata por parte de los vecinos en las cercanías pronto se armaría un alboroto a causa de la jovencita muerta en la prestigiosa escuela, quizá hasta saliese en el periódico, eso casi me hizo soltar una carcajada, pero me contuve. Por algún motivo me llenaba de satisfacción haber matado a aquella mocosa, el solo verla me llenaba de irritación, pero ahora estaba muerta por mis manos. me senté en el suelo del edificio y abrí el mapa de los portales que había creado con Amelia, ya que necesitábamos mover los portales cada cierto tiempo, debía saber dónde estaba en el momento que necesitase una ruta de escape, estire el viejo pedazo de pergamino amarillento, el cual a través de los diversos dobleces me dejaba ver todo el mundo a pequeña escala, y brillantes puntos verdes me indicaban los portales de transporte, no estaba lejos del que había usado para entrar, pero si estaba lejos de uno de los refugios de pandora, no podía descansar en un hotel sin dejar rastros, así que necesitaba aquellos refugios para conservar mi anonimato.

Baje del edificio y haciendo que el manto se convirtiera con un siseo en una gabardina, comencé a caminar hacia el lugar del portal, con suerte para mí la calle estaba vacía, solo el viento y el frio resplandor de las luces de la calle para acompañarme en mi recorrido, llegue a la zona del portal aproximadamente a la 1 de la mañana, tras decir las encantaciones apropiadas, incluido trazar las coordenadas del portal al que me dirigiría, lo atravesé. Salí en un campo alejado del pueblo y mirando el mapa una última vez memorice donde debía ir para encontrar el refugio, el lugar estaba bien oculto con barreras mágicas y otros encantamientos para alejar a los curiosos, a simple vista parecía un campo baldío, pero a mis ojos en el centro había una lámina de piedra con el símbolo de pandora grabado, me acerque y usando mi llave personal me adentre en el refugio. Una vez dentro, me dispuse a liberar ciertas barreras con la cinta mental, cerciorándome que las comunicaciones con los demás guardianes seguían bloqueadas, solo enviando señales de todo bien de cuando en cuando, ordene también a Winter y Amelia que mantuviesen un ojo en el valle y si encontraban algo útil que me lo notificaran de forma inmediata, para cuando termine mi reloj indicaba las 4:30 de la mañana, con razón mis parpados estaban tan pesados, me quite la ropa y me arroje en una de las camas y las tinieblas envolvieron mi mente.

Cuando abrí los ojos las luces estaban apagadas, y mi reloj me indicaban las 9 de la noche, había dormido el día entero y no había sentido el paso del tiempo, debía estar muy agotado y herido para haber dormido así en un momento como este, sin embargo, decidí extender el descanso un poco más, solo por aquella noche, así que me levante y entre al baño del refugio, un recinto de piedra pulida, iluminado con luces blancas de fuente mágica, en medio una gran bañera de piedra, me desvestí y entre al agua, tras limpiarme salí del agua, y me vestí nuevamente, convertí el manto en forma de gabardina y salí del refugio dejando todo sin rastro de mi presencia.

Tras pasear por la ciudad por un par de horas conseguí un club nocturno no muy poblado, sería fácil pasar desapercibido sin dejar de divertirme, el lugar era un edificio cuadrado con fachada de piedra rustica, con algunos adornos que le hacían parecer un castillo antiguo, sobre la entrada de puertas dobles colgaba un cartel con grandes luces de neón que decía "Nosferatu" tras pasar al local, me di cuenta que el lugar parecía en realidad la guarida de algún vampiro, con la música gótica resonando a todo volumen y luces purpuras y azules relampagueando entre el gran grupo de gente.

Me acerque a la barra que se encontraba en una tarima más elevada que la pista de baile y ordene una bebida, tras lo cual me dispuse a observar a los que atendían a aquel lugar mientras disfrutaba del alcohol, observe entre todos a una mujer alta que bailaba, se encontraba de espaldas a mí, bailando con un grupo de gente, llevaba el cabello largo hasta casi llegar a su cintura, a pesar de las luces distinguía que las puntas de su cabello brillaban con un rojo intenso, la manera como se movía al ritmo de la música era casi hipnotizante, no podía dejar de pensar que me resultaba familiar de alguna manera, sus caderas se sacudían de lado a lado, moviendo la falda que llevaba de un lado a otro, llevaba botas altas con medias por sobre las rodillas, honestamente tenía la intención de acercarme a bailar con ella.

Pero no debió haberse dado la vuelta, eso lo arruino todo, reconocí sus facciones en un instante, su tez blanca, sus brillantes ojos amarillos, la esclerótica de un color negro, y en la sonrisa el perfil inconfundible de colmillos, sentí como el color abandonaba mi piel, y como casi dejo caer la bebida, era la sexta guardiana de la caja de pandora, Amatista Rose Draconis. Tras la sorpresa inicial solo sentí irritación, ¿porque estaba ella allí? No era el área que usualmente vigilaba, sabía que ella detectaría en cuanto usara mi manto o la cinta para ocultarme y eso provocaría un conflicto a mayor escala, decidí escabullirme del local antes que terminase la canción, eso me daría un par de minutos, comencé a atravesar el muro de personas que bailaban y caminaban por el lugar.

Pero tal como si el destino estuviese poniendo trabas en mi camino, como una especie de broma cruel, me encontré de frente con Amatista, la cual al igual que yo no tardo demasiado tiempo en reconocerme, la vi de frente vestida con un corset negro con un corto chaleco azul marino que cubría sus hombros, su postura era orgullosa como siempre y si no fuese por su expresión de sorpresa, habría pasado por la reina de los vampiros si lo hubiese deseado. De pronto hablo elevando la voz por sobre el ruido de la música "¿James? Que sorpresa verte por estos lugares" dijo con su marcado acento, que hacia énfasis en la letra r "¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" Trague escogiendo mis palabras con cuidado y con mi mejor cara de póker respondí "Descansando, recién termine un trabajo" esperaba que mordiera el anzuelo y me dejara en paz, no estaba realmente preparado para una pelea, "También me sorprende verte acá seis" le dije simulando un tono de familiaridad que no existía entre nosotros, tristemente eso le dio a ella otra idea.

"Deberías bailar conmigo" dijo en una sonrisa que mostraba nuevamente sus alargados colmillos "Gracias por la oferta, pero estaba por irme Amatista, estoy algo cansado" ella negó suavemente, haciendo que su cabello se meciera junto a su cabeza "no aceptare un no por respuesta, solo una canción James, a pesar de nuestro trabajo apenas nos conocemos, y bailar es una buena oportunidad para ello" dijo mientras me arrastraba del brazo hacia la pista de baile.

Me vi forzado a caminar a la pista de baile con Amatista, estaba nervioso y ella lo noto, lo supe por la risa que soltó al ver mis torpes pasos al atravesar la multitud, una vez posicionados en una zona más cómoda comenzamos a bailar, los movimientos que la vi hacer desde la barra ahora los tenía en primera fila, más grácil más sensual, incluso resultaba disfrutable en aquel momento de extremo peligro en que me encontraba, le seguí la corriente y comencé a bailar con ella, sentí su aroma dulce, bastante distinguido en medio de aquel festín de personas, me di cuenta que ella no sudaba, incluso cuando parecía que llevase allí toda la noche.

De pronto la vi ponerse más cercana, bailando muy cerca de mí, no la rechace, tenía que mantenerla distraída para poder escapar, la observe durante el baile, sin despegar mi cuerpo del suyo, note que su rostro se veía más concentrado de lo normal, como si abstrajera su mente del entorno, para hacer algo, finalmente se acercó a mi oído y me susurro: "Sígueme" se movió entre la gente y yo hacía a un lado los demás estorbos mientras seguía su silueta, finalmente me guio por una puerta semi-escondida, daba al callejón en las afueras del local. Aquello se estaba poniendo extraño, se me acerco, con una actitud de femme fatale, por una fracción de segundo vi que se relamió los labios y me acorralo contra la pared, realmente estaba confundido, ¿ella era así siempre? ¿Realmente con un baile ya se había hecho una idea equivocada?

Tristemente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ella me miro en los ojos y dijo: "¿Me has mentido James? He notado algo extraño mientras bailábamos… tienes un aroma… peculiar" "De que estas hablando" Mentí "Hueles a sangre, pensé que podría ser el olor que queda después de matar a una criatura, pero luego percibí algo más" dijo ella y yo trague con fuerza "Hueles al perfume de Scarlet" dijo entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Cuál es la relación James?" me pregunto casi haciendo que el aire se congelara a nuestro alrededor. "Mierda Amatista… íbamos tan bien" dije malhumorado mientras ponía el cañón de mi Basilisk bajo su barbilla "si hubiésemos seguido con la fiesta…te habría matado mientras dormías, sin dolor…pero es muy tarde" Dije al tiempo que halaba el gatillo.

Juraría que le había dado, ella estaba allí y luego ya no se encontraba, se había retirado hacia atrás, su expresión una mezcla de confusión, ira y decepción, sus dientes apretados, "¿Qué significa esto James?" Me pregunto en un tono acorde con su expresión. "que quieres que te diga Amatista?" dije antes de soltar una ráfaga de disparos y atravesar la pared usando el manto fantasma, solo alcance a oír "imposible" antes de alejarme a toda carrera de donde se encontraba ella, no había estado preparado para el combate y francamente había logrado que bajara mi guardia. Usé la cinta mental para intentar borrar mi posición de la mente de Amatista, corrí usando el collar para modificar mis piernas dándome más velocidad, continué atravesando edificios paredes y sumergiéndome bajo las calles, necesitaba reposicionarme con urgencia, ganar el terreno alto.

Después de 15 minutos o algo así pude detenerme dentro de un galpón pobremente iluminado, mis pulmones ardían y la metamorfosis cedió, dando lugar a unas débiles piernas humanas cansadas "esto no va de acuerdo al plan" dije al aire, sin dejar de jadear "¿y cuál es el plan?" escuche meras decimas antes de que la pared junto a mi estallara, Amatista básicamente se había aparecido frente a mí, me hubiese pulverizado si no me hubiese movido apenas oí su voz, no podía entender que paso, había borrado mi rastro de su mente, "puedes hacerte invisible para mis ojos pero no para mi olfato" dijo ahora claramente enfadada, la detalle como pude y note que seguía sin estar cansada, pero no era posible había utilizado mis objetos de pandora para escapar, como podía haberme alcanzado sin agotarse? Luego recordé los rumores que había contado Winter una vez, decían que Amatista tenia linaje de dragón y que su aspecto no era por ser una fanática de la modificación corporal sino en realidad los signos que la marcaban como una hibrida.

Estaba metido en un buen lio, necesitaba pensar en una solución ya, pero en un simple parpadeo había pasado de la entrada del galpón a donde me encontraba yo, y sentí el ardor del golpe seguido del sabor a hierro de la sangre "dime que has hecho, ¿porque tienes el manto y la cinta?" exigió, escupí, quizá un diente se fue con el escupitajo sanguinolento. La mire con actitud desafiante y odiosa "¿qué crees que paso?" le dije antes de arrojar un golpe con una enorme zarpa hacia ella, y reposicionarme mientras el resto de mi cuerpo se transformaba en una enorme Quimera, dispuesto para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, quizá no debí haber hecho eso, ya que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras negaba, "no no no no no no no ella no no no" repetía en un sinsentido, pensé que estaba vulnerable así que salte sobre ella, quizá le podría arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco pero se movió rápido mientras un estruendoso grito se esparcía por el galpón, solo sé que cuando caí sentí cientos de golpes a la vez que me quitaron la transformación en un instante.

Me alce como pude y use el anillo para invocar muñecos de piedra que lucharan contra ella, pero uno tras otro caían contra sus puños brillantes, en los cuales portaba las garras del destino, unos guanteletes de escamas metálicas con una esmeralda incrustada en el dorso de la mano, permitían crear una onda de energía pura, lo cual explicaba que me hubiese hecho tanto daño, y que mis muñecos de piedra no tuviesen oportunidad, di un alarido mental y corrí a su alrededor, aprovechando la disrupción de su concentración para intentar acertarle algunos disparos inútilmente, ya que desvió las balas con sus puños y delate mi posición actual, ella se arrojó en carrera a mí, gruñendo mi nombre en una ira similar a la que yo había demostrado contra Scarlet, sus puños se dirigían veloces contra mí, que solo podía desviarlos con las púas del manto, pero cada vez sus golpes y patadas se aceleraban más, y no podría mantener mi defensa eternamente, supe que debía utilizar magia para darme una ventaja mayor.

Hice estallar una bomba espiritual frente a mí, que marco la distancia entre nosotros de nuevo, en ese instante grite "¡Aceleración!" y una sensación de que todo a mi alrededor se volvía más lento, esto a causa de que ahora podía moverme más rápido, pero Amatista no había reducido su velocidad en lo absoluto asi de rápida era, usando el anillo cubrí mis brazos con el material de los muñecos de roca, aun imbuidos con espíritus, para poder enfrentarme a las garras del destino, los combos de Amatista seguían siendo rápidos, esquivaba mis golpes y yo a duras penas era capaz de bloquear los suyos, ella continuo atacando en círculos haciendo que mi defensa comenzara a ceder, finalmente me encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo y los brazos cruzados frente a mi recibiendo los ataques, el suelo debajo de mi empezaba a agrietarse, sin la debida planificación perdería, debía jugar sucio nuevamente.

Utilice la cinta mental para crear la ilusión potente de frente a ella se encontraba Scarlet. La respuesta de Amatista fue enfurecerse más "¿por quién me tomas?! ¡Planeas seguir burlándote de nosotros traidor!" y dijo eso antes de levantarme por mi camisa, lanzándome un golpe tras otro, con toda la fuerza de las garras del destino, ya no podía defenderme sus golpes impactaban sin parar," ¡MI NIÑA! ¡MATASTE A MI NIÑA INFELIZ! ¡MUERE!" el destino que me otorgaban las garras seria bastante sangriento al parecer, la ilusión había fallado, sangre huesos y cerebro salpicados en el suelo roto a causa del exceso de violencia utilizado. Era el fin de James "As" Gordon, o eso diría si no tuviera mi propio As bajo la manga.

Para cuando Amatista se dio cuenta que la ilusión era para poderme reposicionar, era muy tarde, su quejido me hizo mirarla, la había crucificado contra la pared del galpón, usando las navajas envenenadas de la Basilisk para mantenerla sujeta en la pared, una en cada mano "¡James! ..." Dijo en sus quejidos, podía percibir como seguía furiosa "¡Cuando me baje de aquí te voy a…Ah! Un corte de luz resplandeció frente a su rostro provenientes de mis relucientes garras del destino, la sangre salpico hacia un lado. Luego hubo silencio, "¿me vas a qué?" dije burlonamente mientras veía que el dolor apagaba su conciencia una vez más pero no quería tomar riesgos, así que tome una vara de acero que se encontraba allí y modificando mis brazos en musculosas extremidades la empuje con fuerza a través de su cuerpo, haciendo que la vara sobresaliera por el otro lado de la pared. Aun si se comenzaba a regenerar…no bajaría de allí.

Dando tumbos andaba por las calles pues mis propias costillas estaban rotas, me aleje de aquel galpón lo más rápido que pude, y robando un teléfono celular a un incauto marque un número "Amelia nos hemos quedado sin tiempo, dile a Winter que prepare la reunión dentro de 3 días, tu y yo nos vamos a México, tenemos que acabar con Wolf…Rápido" le dije antes de dirigirme al portal más próximo.


	7. Capitulo 7: Lobo

La luz de la lámpara irradiaba con fuerza sobre la habitación, trataba de concentrarme en ello mientras mordía un trozo de tela, de poco servía ya que cuando el siguiente hueso alcanzo su lugar, un latigazo de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo y aguante otro grito, mi cuerpo sudaba mientras Amelia arreglaba mis huesos rotos durante la pelea con Amatista, sus manos dentro de mi cuerpo como si este fuese gelatina, utilizando para ellos unos guantes especiales desarrollados para que los guardianes pudiesen recuperarse más rápidamente de heridas de esta categoría, si bien no eran milagrosos, ayudaban a reponerse de estas cosas más rápido, lastimosamente no contábamos con una anestesia lo suficientemente poderosa como para contener el dolor que me transmitían las heridas, así que cuando por fin saco sus manos de mi torso, mi respiración estaba agitada, me enderece en el sofá y le eche una mirada a mi cuerpo lleno de suturas y moretones, sabiendo que debajo de la piel yacían aún más heridas.

Mire a Amelia que me observaba con sus ojos vacíos de voluntad mientras se quitaba los guantes "¿Cómo te sientes ahora?" me pregunto, apreté mi puño con ganas de soltarle un revés por semejante pregunta, pero no podía hacer algo tan estúpido, ciertamente me había vuelto a poner en condiciones de pelear, sobre todo en esta situación tan crítica, así que deje pasar el recuerdo del dolor y le confirme que estaba bien, tome una toalla y seque el sudor que me cubría. "Bien Amelia ¿qué pudiste averiguarme sobre Wolf?" a lo que ella respondió "Es el quinto Guardián de la caja de pandora, como ya lo sabes y además es el capitán de los Campos Elíseos, trabaja muy cerca de aquí en una reserva natural, tiene buen estado físico así que ten cuidado con eso, y hay algo más" ella se cortó en ese punto. "¿qué te pasa…continua?" "es que ya sé porque lo apodan Wolf, el actualmente es un licántropo" Aquello me tomo por sorpresa, había podido constatar que Amatista tenia sangre de dragón, y que Scarlet portaba a la diablilla a todas partes, pero ahora ¿un licántropo? Eso hacia 3 monstruos en la orden, cosa que se me hizo extremadamente hipócrita.

"Está completamente en control de sus transformaciones y eso lo convierte en un adversario más peligroso" Continuo Amelia "asumo entonces que me has traído balas de plata, con eso la pelea será un asesinato bastante sencillo ¿no es así?" Ella negó con la cabeza y prosiguió "eso ha resultado ser un mito, sin embargo, confío que con las armas que tenemos saldrás victorioso" me dijo mirándome a los ojos, la lealtad que le había impuesto marcada en su rostro "En cuanto a eso, ¿qué me dices de su arma de pandora?"

"Su arma de pandora son los Brazaletes del héroe, aumentan su fuerza en gran magnitud, no conozco sus límites o sus técnicas, pero eso hace" Comento Amelia, no podía culparla, averiguar esas cosas era riesgoso, tenía mis medios para investigar, pero no eran demasiado detallados, finalmente tras mucho deliberar, le entregue a Amelia el manto fantasma y la cinta mental, ante lo cual ella me miro confusa. "Recuerda cómo debemos seguir el plan, aun con tus primeros auxilios, estoy gravemente herido Amelia, y no contamos con Winter para que nos refuerce si las cosas salen mal, así que cuento contigo" Le dije antes de tomar los objetos restantes "incorpóreo, ¿has terminado de revisar los objetos nuevos?

Su presencia se manifestó a mi alrededor y oí su etérea voz "así es, todo va de acuerdo a los planes James aunque hayamos tenido que acelerarlos un poco, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en la tarea que traemos entre manos ¿no crees?" estaba de acuerdo, no podíamos seguir perdiendo el tiempo y esperar que todo diera resultados, Salí del refugio con Amelia, y nos dirigimos a la reserva donde trabajaba Wolf, al llegar nos separamos, le había asignado una tarea y ella sin dudarlo la cumpliría, me dedique a estudiar el terreno con detenimiento, tras lo cual, utilizando mis poderes, me infiltre en el edificio, para dejar una ligera provocación para mi víctima.

Ya conoces mi proceso, habíamos plantado toda la trampa, finalmente anochecía, y los sonidos de la naturaleza cambiaban a los tonos siniestros de la oscuridad, la luz era casi nula, a excepción de la luna que brillaba alto en el cielo, haciendo crecer las sombras en los árboles que me rodeaban, esperaba jugando con una pequeña roca, hasta que me pareció escuchar el crujido de las hojas, utilice el collar de la metamorfosis para que mis ojos vieran mejor en la oscuridad y lo vi acercarse, un hombre moreno y fuerte, una chaqueta negra sobre una simple camisa, portando un largo cabello que le daba la sensación de la melena de un animal salvaje, no pude contener la sonrisa, y sentí las marcas de incorpóreo quemar mis mejillas. Separándome del árbol donde me apoyaba le arroje la roca, la cual apenas se acercó a mi oponente fue pulverizada.

"Ya sabes para lo que te he citado acá Wolf" le dije abiertamente, extendiendo mis brazos a mis lados a modo de reto, manteniendo mi actitud retadora incitándole a perder la concentración y de esa forma cometer más fácil un error. Él se detuvo a unos pasos de mí, su ceño fruncido, y su pose amenazante "así que fuiste tú el que dejo esa nota, porque no debería sorprenderme, siempre tuviste el aspecto de un traidor, pero has escogido mal tu victima James, yo soy el quinto guardián y tu simplemente el doceavo" tras aquellas palabras no pude evitar reír un poco "sabes exactamente eso fue lo que me dijo la décima…y heme aquí" comente mientras mi expresión cambiaba a la fría mirada de un asesino "así que mejor dejémonos de juegos y comencemos nuestro duelo Wolf" dije haciéndole un ademan con mi mano de que se acercara.

"¿Crees que puedes hacerme perder la paciencia As? No estoy en mi puesto por nada" dijo mientras adoptaba una pose de pelea, esperando por mi primer movimiento lo cual me hizo sentirme en el lado opuesto del espectro, ya que siempre yo era el que me movía reaccionando a la provocación. Pero esta vez me enfrentaba a un hombre que no se estaba dejando guiar por sus instintos, lo cual era irónico dada su condición sobrenatural, tras unos segundos que parecieron ser una eternidad, golpee el suelo con mi pie esperando distraerlo mientras activaba mi anillo de la posesión para crear un enorme puño que lo flanquease, movimiento inútil ya que lo contrarresto con uno de sus propios puñetazos, haciendo añicos la roca, era mi oportunidad, me lance hacia adelante, activando una de las garras del destino haciendo que mi mano fuese envuelta en una hoja de resplandor esmeralda, pero a tan solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo, me di cuenta del puñetazo que se acercaba dirigido a mi cabeza, me deje caer hacia un costado, rodando antes de ponerme de pie, solo para verlo en la misma estancia defensiva, apreté mis dientes ya que esto me daría más trabajo del que esperaba, esta vez fue el quien hablo "¿ya no te sientes tan valiente verdad?"

Di un gruñido de frustración y active el collar de la metamorfosis, convirtiéndome en un minotauro enorme, una mole de carne de más de 2 metros de altura, y tras golpear el suelo con mis pezuñas cargue contra el con todo mi peso, el impacto sacudió los arboles a nuestro alrededor, pero resople al ver que no se había movido ni un centímetro, sus pies seguían plantados en el mismo lugar, sin importar cuanta fuerza pusiera en empujar soportaba mis enormes manos con las suyas. "ese es el poder del collar de la metamorfosis, santo dios ¿cuánto daño has causado ya?" dijo mirándome con profundo horror, abrí mi taurina boca y con mi voz alterada por mi forma y mi esfuerzo le conteste "al parecer no el suficiente" y si hubiese podido sonreír lo habría hecho, ya que de mi torso, tras el crujir de algunos huesos salieron dos largos brazos, amorfos si no fuesen por las púas de hueso que adornaban sus puntas, las cuales atravesaron el pecho de Wolf e hicieron que su postura se debilitara, permitiéndome dar un gran puñetazo a su mandíbula, arrojándolo varios metros más lejos, sentí en mis manos la sangre de su boca y fragmentos de lo que habían sido sus dientes.

Volví a mi forma humana, sacudiendo mi mano de los desperdicios y comencé a caminar hacia el cadáver, orgulloso de lo fácil que había sido, pero quedé paralizado cuando vi que se movió ¡aún seguía con vida! Aquello debería ser imposible así que tome mi Basilisk y me acerque en un trote, justo para ver horrorizado como su mandíbula retornaba a su forma normal y antes que pudiese apuntarle, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi pecho que me hizo devolver el camino que ya había recorrido, y el familiar dolor de las costillas rotas volvió a mi haciéndome soltar un gemido de dolor mientras le veía levantarse y caminar hacia mi despacio, escupí algo de sangre y eleve mi mano, haciendo que varios muñecos de roca se alzaran del suelo en un gesto inútil puesto que no le tomaba mucho a Wolf para destruirlos, mezcle los pocos que quedaban para crear dos muñecos calavera, los cuales deberían resistir más.

Arroje los muñecos en su lucha, Wolf no perdía tiempo para atacar su velocidad y su fuerza era demasiada, hacia pedazos las extremidades de los muñecos y no bastaba los pocos impactos que le propinaba, inmediatamente se regeneraba. Hice que los muñecos llevaran a Wolf hasta la zona que había preparado con las minas espirituales y los detuve, haciendo que volviera a su posición defensiva esperando mi ataque, apreté mi puño con fuerza y grite "Bomba espiritual: ¡Zona Cero!" todos los espíritus dentro de los muñecos al sentir mi orden estallaron a la vez con una fuerza enorme, causando destrozos en toda el área y haciéndome rebotar dolorosamente varios metros más hacia atrás, comencé a ponerme de pie y mire el lugar de la explosión, en medio del fuego y el polvo lo vi: su ropa severamente dañada, y su cuerpo aparentemente inconsciente reconstruyéndose allí donde la explosión había quemado, en varios lugares observe el hueso siendo recubierto de nuevo por musculo, presa del pánico me puse de pie, usando el collar de la metamorfosis para permitirme sobrevivir al traumatismo de un torso destruido, cojeaba mi camino de huida maldiciendo a Wolf por haberme hecho todo ese daño en un golpe, en un momento no pude evitar preguntarme si lo había subestimado, y ese fue el instante en que llego finalmente lo que temía, escuche un aullido escalofriante.

Huía con toda la velocidad que pude, hasta que finalmente tuve que dejarme caer, recostado de un árbol, y girándome vi su forma de licántropo corriendo a cuatro patas hacia mí, aquella forma monstruosa con sus mandíbulas llenas de dientes afilados, todos esperando acabar con mi vida, así que hice lo único que podía hacer en esa situación, pelearía fuego con fuego active el collar de la metamorfosis y reconstruí como pude mis huesos rotos, y seguí transformándome hasta lograr la forma de mi perseguidor, justo a tiempo para atrapar a mi enemigo cuando se lanzaba hacia mí. Rodamos por el suelo un par de metros, antes de separarnos y analizarnos por un instante, no debía dejarme intimidar, recordé que aun poseía las garras del destino y me puse de pie activándolas, el resplandor iluminando los ojos de mi rival el cual se abalanzo de nuevo hacia mí, dando un zarpazo en el aire, intente bloquearlo pero mi brazo se dobló fácilmente con un crujido, gemí de dolor una vez más mientras con furia apuñale su pecho con la brillante cuchilla y moví mi brazo en un arco hacia arriba, abriendo la carne de Wolf desde su pectoral hasta su hombro, aquello lo hizo retroceder, mi brazo estaba enviando pulsos de dolor a mi cerebro, pero no podía detenerme así que hice que la roca del suelo recubrieran mi cuerpo, a modo de protección.

Mi corte parecía haber sido significativo para su cuerpo, ya que se lanzó luego en una ola de ataques furiosos en mi contra, no importaba cuanto desviara con las garras del destino ni cuantos puños de piedra usara en su contra, parecían no tener efecto y comenzaba a cansarme, la pelea había durado mucho y había recibido daños grandes sumados a los que ya tenía, gracias a lo cual finalmente perdí el control de la transformación y Wolf me tomo por el cuello, apretando con fuerza, podría haberme roto el cuello cual mondadientes pero no lo hizo, seguramente se estaba vengando por todo el dolor que le había inflingido durante la lucha, cuando ya comenzaba a perder la conciencia la sentí, esta vez no era incorpóreo pero igualmente era mi carta del triunfo, sonreí provocando confusión en mi adversario, ya que él no veía que desde una pequeña colina a no mucha distancia, Amelia finalmente terminaba su ataque definitivo el cual había estado cargando desde que comenzó la pelea, oculta ante la vista y la mente persiguiendo nuestros movimientos, estudiando a mi oponente y esperando el momento ideal. No había sido más que la carnada en mi propio plan y finalmente daba frutos, vi la explosión en la espalda de Wolf y sentí como golpeaba el piso, mientras mi conciencia se desvanecía solo pude decir "sácame de aquí" antes de que todo se tornara oscuro.

Desperté de golpe, la luz alumbrándome desde arriba, la misma luz bajo la cual me había reparado de mis heridas, mire y Amelia estaba sentada a mi lado observándome angustiada, observe mis manos y vi que mis muñecas portaban los brazaletes mientras que sentía mi cuerpo regenerándose rápidamente "Pensé que morirías, no sabía si había colocado los brazaletes a tiempo" me dijo en tono de disculpas, "lamento que hayas recibido tanto daño, castígueme como considere apropiado" dijo en una avalancha de disculpas, apenas me recosté en la cama del refugio y desvanecí sus palabras con un solo gesto de mi mano "cuéntame que paso después de que perdí la conciencia, ¿cómo ganamos?" le pregunte, ante lo cual me respondió "como me indico me oculte usando el manto fantasma y la cinta mental, mientras cargaba mi flecha cruz, pude notar que la regeneración de Wolf tenía un punto débil, justo en el centro de su espalda, el cual estaba protegido con magia hasta el momento que usted hizo la gran explosión, después de eso solo tuve que esperar a que la flecha estuviese cargada al cien por ciento y…" "y lo derrotaste ya entendí, pero que paso después" le urgí "Ud. me dijo que le sacara de allí, así que me acerque y quite los brazaletes a Wolf antes de vaciar mi Basilisk en su cuerpo y traerlo de vuelta al refugio como me ordeno"

Respire aliviado al saber que Wolf estaba muerto "has hecho un buen trabajo Amelia" dije acariciando su mejilla, gesto por el cual me habría golpeado si no estuviera bajo mi dominio, "pero tenemos un problema" retraje mi mano al oír eso "¿qué ocurre?" le pregunte "nos han llamado del valle, los cuatro pilares dicen que hay una situación de emergencia y que todos los guardianes que oigan el mensaje han de regresar al valle inmediatamente" maldije por lo bajo, ya se habían dado cuenta. "no hay problema, Winter y tu vuelvan al valle, yo asistiré a la reunión como se ha planificado, ya da igual que sepan que soy yo el traidor, es demasiado tarde para que me detengan, y necesito de su ayuda en el valle, llama a Winter y váyanse de una vez" ordene, levantando mi adolorido cuerpo de la cama, tomaría un vuelo inmediatamente al punto de reunión, no podría usar los portales y ya no había tiempo que perder.


End file.
